


Alliance Opportunity: Overseer Edition

by leonanette



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alliance with Overseers, Edge of the World, Low Chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonanette/pseuds/leonanette
Summary: What if, rather than sneaking past or killing them, Emily decided to try and ally herself with the Overseers in Karnaca before the Dust District?





	Alliance Opportunity: Overseer Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short AU fic, the first of two, in which I explore the possibility of allying yourself with either the Overseers or the Howlers before the Dust District to gain some advantage in later levels.
> 
> I felt that Vice Overseer Liam Byrne didn't get a lot of development in the game and, so, a scene with him early on would have been welcome and, since there's an Overseer outpost in the docks at the Edge of the World, that would be the perfect place. Of course, allying yourself with the Overseers shouldn't be easy, especially for those who have the Outsider's mark, so a test would be required...

The port was known among the locals as ‘the Edge of the World’ or so the friendly fish-gutter had said when she passed. The Southern-most point of the Empire. Naturally, everyone thought it was the Edge of the World until Pandyssia was discovered.

Emily was welcomed by a few more people as she made her way down the dock towards the black-market shop. They were trying to be cheerful but, like the sharp tang of whale blood, dread hung in the air. They either didn’t care or didn’t have the energy to care about her covered face.

One visit to the black market (and one conversation with a strange woman) later, Emily managed to knock out both the Wall of Light and the Grand Guard around it. Once she was past them, she flung out Far Reach and leapt onto a high balcony for a vantage point. Beyond was a little canal lined with houses and, ahead, was Addermire Station. The tracks sparked bright even against the Serkonan sun. Unless she could hop onto a train, there was no way she could get in that way.

A voice rose above the gull cries and the electric buzz. A house across the canal was draped in Abbey banners and two Overseers standing in front. Even without its presence, Emily could feel the pound of the Heart in her palm at the sight of the bonecharms and runes laid out on the table. If only Far Reach would allow her to fling them at her…

The Overseer speaking was telling the tale of a witch they caught making an alter to the Outsider. Was the girl truly a witch or just superstitious?

And, were Overseers any good against real witches?

Emily sat on the balcony, thinking hard.

_Any real Empress would go and ask for their help, not sneak around them. Empresses are supposed to trust the Abbey and use diplomacy to solve problems._

_But, Overseers have sided with corruption in the past. I ought to know. They may hand straight over to the Duke. Or worse, find the Mark on my hand and throw me into the canal in a cage. Besides, I can’t do diplomacy. The best I can do is run over rooftops –_

She gave herself a mental slap on the head, _Now, see here, it’s this kind of thinking that got you into this mess in the first place. You let Delilah run roughshod over you because you were too busy running over rooftops to pay attention to the Empire! If you want to Empress again, you’re going to have to start acting like one!_

She stood up and found a pile of crates she could use to climb down to street level. There were other balconies all around that she could easily Far Reach to if anything went wrong. She sucked in a breath and, going against every instinct, walked towards the Overseers.

The preacher spotted her sooner than she would have liked and called out, “You, there. I’ve not seen you in Karnaca before. Why have your feet roved to these shores? Why do you hide your face?”

 

“I’m sorry, Overseer.” Emily said, the shake in her voice not entirely feigned. The masks were so different from the Dunwall Overseers but no less frightening, “A witch has taken my home, my family and everything I own. I ran as far as I could go but I’m still scared. Her followers could be anywhere and, if they recognise me, I’m dead.”

The two Overseers regarded her for a moment. Emily started wondering which balcony would be easiest to reach before the preacher stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder, “You have nothing to fear in this house. My brothers and I have won many battles against witches and the forces of the Outsider. You will be protected among us.” He turned back to the small crowd, “You see, people of Karnaca, the forces of the Void must never be underestimated. You may think keeping a small bonecharm is harmless but, if but one tendril of darkness is allowed into your home, you will find yourself overtaken - ”

“Brother Riggins,” Another Overseer emerged from the building, “the Vice Overseer would like to see this young woman in his office.”

“Of course.” Riggins gave Emily another pat on the shoulder, “Fear not Vice Overseer Bryne. He has dedicated his life to rooting out the Outsider’s agents and he will not fail to defeat the witch that wronged you.”

_Let’s hope he doesn’t look too closely at my hand._

Emily followed the new Overseer into the building and Riggins went straight back to preaching, adding her story to his sermon.

_So far, so good._

On the landing, her escort paused, “The Vice Overseer requests that, before you enter his office, you leave your weapons behind you on this desk.”

Emily shouldn’t have expected any less but it was still a wrench to lay down her father’s sword, her crossbow, sleep darts, stun mines and the pistol she carried out of habit.

She had only ever heard of Vice Overseer Liam Byrne in passing and always in glowing terms. The youngest ever to reach such a high post, living in alignment with all Strictures and guiding Karnaca with a firm but fair hand. He looked exactly how she’d imagined him when she entered his office and found him sitting at the desk. His shoulders were broad and square, his bald head shone in the sunlight and his eyes were sharp as her blade.

“Have a seat.” He said to Emily before turning to her escort and saying, “You can leave us.”

Byrne’s face betrayed neither sympathy nor suspicion. Emily started to feel grateful for the open balcony behind him and the quick escape it may afford.

“You said outside that you had been forced out of your home by a witch. So, where is your home?”

“Dunwall.”

“You’ve come a long way, then.”

“Yes, Vice Overseer. I wanted to get as far away as I could.”

 “Did it not occur to you to appeal to the High Overseer in Dunwall while you fled the witch? He would be in a better position to help you than I am.”

Emily was glad of her scarf. Byrne couldn’t see her bite her lip. What could she tell him? And, what had happened to High Overseer Khulan anyway?

“That option wasn’t available to me at the time. It all happened so fast.”

“Do you know anything about this witch? What’s her name? Who are her confederates?”

“Her name’s Delilah.”

This, at last, produced a reaction. Byrne’s eyebrows shot up in surprise for a moment and then settled back into their uniform line, “That name is known to me and the whole of Karnaca. You can’t have come here without noticing the new banners. Is she the one of whom you speak?”

“Yes, Vice Overseer.”

Byrne observed her for a long moment. Emily did her best to hold his gaze.

Did he disbelieve her? She had to admit she didn’t sound very convincing but she had no idea what else to say without giving away too much or lying.

At last, Byrne leaned back a little and clasped his hands again, “You can take off your scarf now, Empress. There’s little need to hide your face from me.”

A sigh of relief fell with her scarf, “I’m glad someone regards me as Empress.”

“I will never accept a witch as my Empress and nor will any Overseer.” He stood up and strolled around his desk to her, “I had long suspected Delilah of involvement in the dark arts. Frequently, I handed my observations to the Duke and I was rewarded with permanent banishment from the palace. Now, I feel that he only tolerates the Abbey’s presence in Karnaca because of our success against the Howlers.”

Emily stood and glared as hard as she could at Byrne, “If the Abbey knew about Delilah, why did I not hear of her until the coup?”

“It was not for want of effort on my part. I sent several missives to the High Overseers on this problem but it seems to me that they must have been intercepted by the witch’s confederates. I will not believe the High Overseer believed them unworthy of immediate action.”

“That sounds likely.” Emily nodded, “Delilah must have been planning this for years. She must have known the Overseers would be her greatest threat.”

“Yes, and I apologise on behalf of my Overseers and myself for not doing more.” He ended this statement with a courteous bow, “Now, I wish to atone for my negligence. If you wish for shelter until such time as the Abbey can launch a counterattack - ”

“No. Thank you, Vice Overseer, but this isn’t just a matter of national security. Delilah has taken all I love and I don’t want to hide until someone deals with Delilah and avenges my loss for me. I’m going to win back my throne with my own strength and, if I can’t, then I’m not worthy of being Empress of the Isles. But I know I can’t do it alone. I have a lead on where I might find the Crown Killer. Can you assist me in getting to Addermire?”

Byrne observed her like he was trying to see through solid wood. Then, he gave a nod, “There is a way I could sneak you into Addermire but it will take a little time.” He reached into his desk and drew out a sealed scroll, “I will need to have this delivered to an outpost at the docks and this job takes a very delicate hand. If this were to fall into the hands of the Grand Guard, our position in Serkonos would be severely compromised.”

“I’ll do it.”

Byrne raised his eyebrow in surprise, “I wouldn’t want to impose on Your Majesty - ”

“I managed to get this far from the docks without raising an alarm. I think I can handle that route again.”

Byrne gave her another one of his piercing looks and then held out the scroll, “Very well. Do not let the Grand Guard see you and don’t let anyone see the contents of this letter. The letter must reach the outpost unopened.”

“Understood.” Emily stowed the letter in her pocket. Making the Overseers happy was a sure way to get them on her side. And, to keep their gaze from her left hand.

“Then, go quickly and remember, the message must not be opened by anyone but the Overseers at the docks.”

Emily gave a nod and pulled up her scarf again. She was given permission to collect her weapons and she was on her way.

She was just about to Far Reach back up to the balcony when her eyes fell upon a dark shop window. Behind her reflection stood an Overseer, a little apart from the crowd around the indefatigable Riggins and his eyes fixed on her.

 _Alright,_ Emily thought, _no using magic to get to the docks then. Byrne is not as trusting as I thought he was. I hope the Wall of Light hasn’t been turned back on._

It wasn’t and the unconscious guards lay where she had left them. She was just beginning to think that this would just be another stroll when the sound of harsh laughter and clinking swords sank her heart.

_Grand Guard! – And the Overseer’s still watching me – Can’t Far Reach anywhere – Got to hide –_

With no other option, Emily dived into an alley and ducked under an abandoned work table. There was no break in the banter but Emily kept hold of her breath until, with one last crude joke, they turned a corner. Knowing she had only a minute at most before the unconscious guards were discovered, Emily darted out and swooped into the docks.

Meagan’s skiff was gone. A cold sting went through her heart but she gave herself a good shake before it could spread, _She’ll be at Addermire. She hasn’t abandoned me._

Once she’d got her breath and composure back, she noticed the little dark alley that hadn’t caught her eye before. The Abbey’s trident was carved on the corner and, when she slipped into the shade, she found a door with another trident on a plaque.

Plucking the letter from her pocket, she knocked twice. A slit above the plaque opened and eyes staring out of an Overseer mask appeared, “State your business.”

“I’ve come to deliver a message from the Vice Overseer.”

The slit closed and, after a bit of chain rattling and bolt scraping, the door opened. The Overseer didn’t move from the door as she walked in and, as soon as she was clear of it, he set to work closing and locking it again.

Emily wondered if this had been a black-market shop at one point. It had the same kind of protected counter with a gap only big enough for a pair of hands beneath. This time, an Overseer stood at it, glowering through the bars at her.

“You have a message from the Vice Overseer?”

Not trusting her voice to stay steady, Emily just handed over the scroll. The overseer took it, unfurled it, looked down it once and, just when Emily was thinking she was in the clear, he said, “Put your hands on the counter.”

_Fuck._

There was no helpful window or open vent to Far Reach for. Nothing but a closed door and possibly more than two Overseers to contend with.

And, she’d hoped that the sword at her side would just be a keepsake for her father, never needed in combat.

Still, a little part of her said that this might be about something other than the Outsider’s Mark and, if so, she still had to risk it.

So, hoping she hadn’t hesitated too long, she laid her palms on the table under the bars. The Overseer reached to the side and drew out a lamp giving off a strange purple light. He directed it at her hands, turning each of them over to examine her palms. Emily held her breath as he looked over her left hand but he neither attempted to take off the wrap nor commented on it.

After a few minutes, he put the light aside and announced, “You are an honest woman. The Vice Overseer’s judgement is correct as ever.”

Emily frowned. Vague ideas of what may really be happening started to form and they sharpened when the overseer at the door poked his head out and called, “Brother Russell, she’s proved to be honest. Is she also focused and temperate?”

He opened the door and admitted the overseer that had followed Emily from the outpost, “Indeed, Brother Humphry. She did not become distracted in her mission and hid when the Grand Guard came rather than do anything rash.”

“Was this…a test?” Emily asked, folding her arms.

“Do not think that this was a reflection on the Vice Overseer’s opinion on you.” Brother Humphry said, “This is a trial given to every petitioner. It separates the honest souls, the attentive minds and the sober wills from the deceitful, the errant and the unrestrained.”

He opened the letter and turned it to show Emily a blank page, “Though this looks blank, this light shows the truth.” He turned on the purple light and, at once, the page lit up with a thick layer of powder as brightly blue as whale oil, “If you had opened it, the powder would have covered your hands without your knowledge and we would know you to be false. Return to Vice Overseer Byrne. You are worthy of being granted your request.”

Emily didn’t have to ask what would have happened if she’d failed the test.

_When I find Sokolov, I’m going to have him make a lie detector. There’s got to be a less time-wasting way of doing this._

*

Vice Overseer Byrne was waiting for her in the foyer when she returned.

“I’ve passed your test.” Emily told him, keeping as much annoyance out of her voice as possible, “Is my way into Addermire ready?”

“Indeed, it is.” Byrne nodded, “I’m sorry for misleading you. It’s a test I present to everyone who petitions me and it would not be right to make any exceptions.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Emily said rather than voice her actual feelings.

Byrne reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red brooch with the gold Abbey trident, “Wear this and the Abbey will know you for a friend. We will let you pass and give you access to our equipment when we are alone but understand that we cannot afford to act indifferent if the Grand Guard attacks you. I’m sorry but the Abbey must maintain its presence in Serkonos no matter what the circumstances and I hope you will not hurt any of my Overseers if they are forced to fight.”

“I understand.” _Bang goes the storming-the-palace-with-an-Overseer-army plan._

“Good. Now, if you would please follow me, I will show you how to infiltrate Addermire.”

Byrne lead her down into the basement, away from the other Overseers. The unstoppable voice of Riggins was only a vague murmur and the place only had one small lamp above their heads. Right beneath it was a long table and upon it lay –

“That’s…a coffin.”

Byrne inclined his head slightly, “Indeed. I hope Your Majesty isn’t claustrophobic.”

Emily took a moment to decide which of the thoughts racing through her head would be best to voice, “I won’t lie, Vice Overseer. I was expecting a Grand Guard uniform.”

“That would be the most obvious solution, yes, but there are no helmets that cover your face. You wouldn’t fool a real Grand Guard for very long and you certainly wouldn’t fool a Wall of Light. Inside this, however, you will be able to get past both. Believe me, no Guard in their right minds will confiscate or open the coffin of a Bloodfly Fever victim.” He gestured at the red bloodfly symbol roughly painted on the lid, “Victims of uncured sicknesses have routinely been taken to Addermire for examination, experimentation and secure disposal. The old Duke used to pay the deceased’s family for each cadaver and organise a small funeral at his expense but Duke Luca has discontinued this practise.”

“I don’t doubt I’ll be able to get into Addermire.” Emily conceded, “But, what then? I don’t think I’ll find what I’m looking for when I’m locked in a coffin and I don’t want to be securely disposed of.”

“I’m glad you mentioned that.” Byrne lifted away the coffin lid and reached into it. A small click later and the side swung away on invisible hinges, “This was designed by a heretic intending to escape justice by feigning death. You see the spyhole in the side? And the catch here? We believe he intended to make his escape during his funeral, brazen heathen that he was. It is fortunate that my Overseers were not fooled by his pretence at fatal illness and his house was raided before he put the plan in motion. I had intended to have this chopped up but I believe this is a better use for it than firewood.”

He closed the side and looked up at her, “Are you ready? Once you’re inside, I’ll have my Overseers take the coffin straight to the Grand Guard at Addermire Station. The Grand Guard won’t waste any time getting you to the Institute.”

Emily weighed her options. She couldn’t imagine a trip by coffin being pleasant but, then again, neither would be a journey through a squad of Grand Guard soldiers. Going in the coffin would save a few sleep darts and stun mines, to be sure, and an alliance with the Overseers was not something to be thrown away over the worry of discomfort.

But, there were a few runes and bonecharms in these streets she’d yet to find. The Heart, though not there, beat against her palm, urging at least a delay.

She pushed aside those thoughts. She definitely shouldn’t be thinking about runes in front of Overseers. Besides, there would be more at Addermire or other places.

“Alright, I’m ready. Box me up.”

She lifted herself into the coffin and, once Byrne was satisfied that she knew where the secret catch was, he intoned, “Stay true to the Strictures, Empress Emily, and you will emerge from these dangerous times pure and ready to assume your rightful place on the throne. Oh, and remember to stay quiet.” With a quirk of the mouth that may have been a smile, he lowered the lid, enclosing Emily in total darkness.

The journey, as expected, was a very unpleasant one. The Overseers didn’t handle the coffin very gently, the Grand Guard were worse and the boat journey to Addermire made her glad she hadn’t eaten much beforehand. Twice, she was knocked into the sides and had to bite her tongue to stop herself crying out in pain.

At last, the coffin was carried off the boat and, after more rough handling, deposited down. After lying still for a few minutes with her eye fixed to the spyhole, Emily pressed the catch and not very elegantly rolled out.

_I can see why they pad coffins now. I don’t think anything’s broken._

_Except this S &J elixir bottle. Damn it. _

_No time for that now. Back to business and finding Sokolov. If nothing else, he’ll know how to get the stain off my coat._

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the idea of sneaking into a place in a coffin.
> 
> So, the Overseers would be ideal for people on a Low Chaos, No Powers playthrough. So, naturally, the Howlers will be the exact opposite. More on that in the next fic.


End file.
